


It's been three weeks (Destiel)

by canyoufeelmyheart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:04:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canyoufeelmyheart/pseuds/canyoufeelmyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place where Season 8 left off (fallen angels, sick Sam, etc).</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's been three weeks (Destiel)

It's been three weeks since the angels fell. Dean sits on the couch in the bunker’s entry room, hands clasped, head down, but he’d long since stopped praying. If Cas was coming to help Sam, he would of done it ages ago. All Dean can think was that Sammy's dying, and that if Cas isn't helping, he must not really care about them. Or... He's dead. Damn, he didn't want to think that. He'd rather that the son of a bitch had abandoned them for heaven.

So Dean sat there, wringing hands like some sap, cause there was nothing he could do, and tried figure out why all of this was his fault. Sam's tried to tell him better, but it sure as hell ain't helping.   Just looking how much he was hurting made him feel guilty.

He was so tired.

There was a banging sound at the door. Dean jumped his feet, grabbing a knife as he approached on soft feet. He jerked the door open, knife at the ready- and froze, as Cas nearly fell through the doorway. He caught himself on the frame, and Dean pushed him in, quickly shutting the door.

"Dean," he said softly, his voice shaking with exhaustion. He kept his head down, unwilling to look him in the eye.

"Why the hell didn't you come sooner?" Dean was nearly shouting. Cas said nothing, merely folded in on himself, trying to hold together with his arms, before saying

"I'm sorry. For all of it, Dean."

Dean blanked, not understanding. Cas looked up at Dean, trying to show what he couldn't put into words.

Dean realized why he hadn't answered his prayers. Cas looked so drained, hurt and vulnerable in way that angels couldn't be.

"You fell." He breathed

"It was a trick. Metatron, he..."

Cas staggered forward.

Dean dropped the knife, grabbing Cas's shoulder and putting a hand on his neck.

"Hey Cas, you okay?"

"Yes, I-" he stopped, startled at what was happening to him. His breath hitched with Dean’s hands on him, his nearness sending jolts down his spine, his stomach into free fall. This must be another human thing. He felt hungry. Cas sighed. He still wasn’t accustomed to having to eat. _Humans_. He looked up at Dean, intending to ask him if he could have some food and stopped, eyes flicking from Deans worried green eyes, to stare his mouth. This was a different kind of hunger. He wanted to lean closer, to grab a handful of his shirt and pull him forward, to slam against his mouth-

And suddenly he was. Cas felt Dean stiffen in surprise at the feeling of his rough lips on his. The hand Cas's shoulder tightened, knuckles whitening. Cas didn't care that Dean was rigid, he tasted so good. He forgot everything, heaven and hell, the angels and demons who wanted his head. Just Dean on his lips. Cas drew back, taking a breath, and realized what he had just done. Dean stared at him in shock, slightly breathless, and too dazed to react. Cas babbled, “Dean, I'm sorry, that was uncalled for- I know you must angry with me, I'm sorry, it's my human emotions, they're hard to contr-"

"Dammit, Cas," Dean growled. He slammed Cas's shoulders against the wall, recapturing his lips.  Cas buried his fingers in Deans short hair. He pulled Cas's lower lip between his own, feeling Cas shudder. Cas hooked his fingers into Deans belt loops, yanking their hips together.  Dean slid his hands down Cas's sides, his thumbs resting on the tops of his hipbones, Cas's shirt coming untucked.

He sank himself in Cas, not knowing if he would ever stop. Because it felt better than sex with a stranger, to touch Cas this way. He never even knew he wanted this, but kissing him-finally kissing him- felt like he had been drowning all along, and now he gulped at the air, his veins thrumming with the fresh oxygen. And as long as he with Cas he didn't give a rat’s ass about the angels, or even Sam.  He moved his lips down to Cas's neck, pushing the shirt’s collar aside with his nose so he could press his mouth into the hollow between Cas's collarbone and shoulder. Cas sagged against the wall, eyes closed, clutching Dean's arm like a railing. Dean could feel his exhaustion. He broke away and asked,

"When was the last time you slept?"

"I don't remember. It’s difficult to sleep in cars.”

Dean’s eyes softened. "Well let’s get you to bed."

He led Cas the hallway into the bunker, keeping a hand on his upper arm.  He stopped at the first room with a bed in it. Cas collapsed on the bed, and Dean looked at the fallen angel, wondering what could have happened to him in those three weeks. He sighed when he realized that Cas was already asleep, and went over to the bed to take off his shoes, and throw the blanket over him. Cas stirred when Dean was walking out the door, not ready for Dean to leave so soon after he found him.

"Stay", he murmured drowsily.

"What?"

"Stay, with me...please. I just...like to know where you are."

Dean pursed his lips, trying think of something to say.

"Okay, Cas. It's okay."

He pulled a chair up next the bed, sat down with his elbows on his knees, his hands dangling between them. Cas stretched an arm out from under the sheets and held onto one of Deans hands.

His chest felt tight as he watched over the angel who had always guarded him.

*******

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during the hiatus, but I just got around to posting. It's my first fic, and I kinda like it better than how the episode actually played out :)


End file.
